


Maybe I Should Stay.

by KSPForever1038



Series: The Smut Series [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: And Willow is a tan goddess with dark freckles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, So I made some, This fandom needed some smut, Webber is a cutie boi, Wiggy is her best friend, Willowson - Freeform, Wilson is an awkward mess, what a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: This was Wickerbottom's birthday, but Willow had an odd feeling about a certain scientist. Maybe some persuasion from a friend is on order...





	Maybe I Should Stay.

A wonderful celebration, all the survivors from the Constant coming together to celebrate their favorite knowing of all Witch’s 77th birthday. They had chosen Willow’s abode to do so, which was fine, she had room. The cake was in the living room, baked with dragon fruit, and topped with an infinity candle crafted lovingly from Wilson’s hands. The party had gone well, everybody was drinking and talking and catching up with one another.

“I entered the halls of Valhalla and showed them my expertise!” Wigfrid had been almost heavily leaning on a very sober Wes, one lanky arm wrapped around her waist to keep her up. Considering the exasperated but loving look he gave her, she definitely wasn’t going to be having anymore alcohol for the night

“She just get good job at theatre. Wes worry often.” Wolfgang had a simple beer in his hand that he had been nursing most of the night, but a few minutes ago it was swapped out for the sleepy blonde twins that finished playing with Webber. He was personally napping on the couch, his fuzzy hair letting his spider legs loose from within his home with Willow. His Mama.

“I bet he does, big guy. I’m gonna guess you guys are all partied out?”

“Aye, that we are… Shöw me the banquet hall, lass. I have a störy for ye.” She left a smearing red lipped kiss against Wes’s cheek before following the pigtail sporting woman into the kitchen. They had almost all donned their “Guest of Honor” outfits for the night, Wolfgang leaving the cape folded up so the precious Kitty Kit Willow kept wouldn’t tear it up. The two ladies started clearing up the cooking utensils, considering the lavish meal Willow had prepared for the evening.

“What story did you, well, have for me?... Is it about the Constant?”

“Nöt quite, lass. That there Wilsön fellow, he’s not as social as the rest of us… Höwever, he laughed and jöked with the rest öf us this night. Especially töwards you, Willöw. Now, I knöw it töök ages för me to see Wes’ öwn feelings, but… That man has sömethin’ störed up, yes?” She tilted her head, long red hair easily kept back by the golden rubber bands. Spoils of the Constant left them all rich, but they all had to keep quiet about it. This present day world was… Confusing, to say the least. But touch phones were nice.

“Stored up? What’s all that supposed to mean, you’re being real weird about this.”

“Let him stay the night. See where it goes fröm there, and if it ends well, that’ll be quite the reward, hm? Just… Invite him för the night. The man was blushin’ red in the face every time yöu touched or even lööked at him. And I thöught I was the öbliviöus type, eh?” The coy wink she gave her left little to the imagination. Oh. Oh dear, so THAT--

“Oi! Big Storm on way, look!” Of course there was. A silent sigh was expelled from the ex-mime, it turned out he was selectively mute. Better off for him to just sign instead. A spin around with his fingers and pointing to the car they had parked outside, and Wolfgang nodded.

“Wigfrid! Go before storm! Girls need rest!” The twins were still sound asleep, but it would be better off for them to be in their beds at a reasonable time. Wigfrid nodded and finished loading the dishwasher, giving Willow a firm squeeze as they retreated.

“Take care öf him, Willöw. Have fun~” She winked and waved at the elder that was leaving with them, offering a nod towards the slowly drifting off science professor on the couch. Seeing Willow escort people to the door, however, made him sit up straight.

“Lady Willow, let me assist you with cleaning up--

“That storm looks bad… And you don’t have a ride. You can stay here for the night, the car’s in the shop.” She interrupted him, leaning against the window with a soft sigh. A smile is flashed his way, and she turned to Webber, dress catching in the little light.

“Time to get you to bed, kiddo…”

“Please, allow me. You’ve done so much this night.” Wilson offered, already picking Webber up and allowing his fuzzy face to brush against his stubbled jaw. The kid was one of the most adorable ones he knew, he could handle him no problem.

“Hmn… Alright. First room upstairs on the left. If you see a giant red dragon stuffie, you’re in the right room.” Wilson nodded in response, already climbing up the stairs to put the kid to rest. A twin sized bed and mattress, what he deserved… Tucking him into the red and blue sailor sheets was easy, he turned to cuddle the Webber plushie Willow made him far back in the Constant. He loved it to bits.

Coming back downstairs, there wasn’t much cleaning up to be done. All paper plates were in the garbage, not to mention the lack of decorations. Wickie wasn’t too interested in all that, the dragon fruit cake really was all she was looking for. That and the Mango Curry…

“He’s in bed, truly is an adorable child. I don’t have to stay if you don’t wish me to--!!” His dark eyes flew open, nervous as her hand lightly traced his shoulder over. It was easy to do, she was a few inches taller than he was even without her heels. Her eyes were vibrant, pure white and seeing deeply into his own darkened eyes.

“What if… I want you to stay? What if I don’t want you just on the couch, or in the spare bedroom?”

“Lady Willow, y-you… I…”

“What if… I want you to be a good scientist for me?...” That did it. He practically melted when she cupped his cheek, his cheeks flushing pink as he gazed up at her.

“M’lady…”

“Follow me, would ya Wilson? Don’t forget you can always say no to me, alright?...” Sincerity was heavy within those moon-like pools, nevertheless she couldn’t help but giggle at the puppy dog look on his face. He was like putty in her hands, and only nodded as she took hold of his hands. Leading him up to the master bedroom, she shut the door and gently pushed him towards the bed.

“You still okay? I’m gonna kiss you now, alright?” She knelt over him, pushing aside a strand of his strange bouncy hair out of his face. He was still flustered beyond relief, lying flat against the smooth sheets, but he still was able to squeak out an ‘Okay” as a response.

“Good… Remember, you can always pull away.” Another smile and she leaned in, lips finally making contact with one another. His were eager, slightly chapped but eager, and her black lipstick was quick to smear about. He started to sit up, arms bracing themselves to support them. Her own arms wrapped around his neck, pulling away for air and to see what he felt.

“I… I’ve always wanted to do that. I mean, not always of course! When we first met you were riding atop a beefalo and I thought I was being taken by some sort of magnificent being--”

“Wilson.”

“But then I saw Webber atop another beefalo and I questioned if Heaven or Hell were truly real because the poor thing had a spider attached to his head--”

“Wilson.”

“And you both took me in and helped me out and I don’t know if I would have made it out of the Constant alive if you hadn’t found me alone eating raw morsels by a number of treeguards--”

“WILSON.”

Finally. He closed his mouth, nervously looking up at her as she puffed out a cheek. She took in a deep breath, a sort of sigh, before slowly letting it out again. She leaned back in, pressing a loud smack to his forehead. A big mark of lipstick stood out there, and she giggled.

“It’s okay, Wilson. I like you too. I like you, maybe more than just a like way, y’know?... I really do, you’re an amazing person and amazing with Webber and whenever you come over, I… I wish you’d stay.” She bit down on her lip, looking down at him as she said her piece. His eyes were blown out. If she could see his pupils, she wouldn’t be able to see the colored iris.

“Let me stay then.”

“Hm?”

“Let… Let me stay. I can stay, I can help. I want to stay, with you… With Webber. I..”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes… Stay. Please, you can stay. Stay forever, if we could.”

“Oh, Willow..” Their lips thankfully met again, passion filled and desperate as if they had trekked through the Dragonfly desert without a drop of water to drink. Her head tipped back when he pulled away to trail kisses along her cheeks, onto her neck. Arms wrapped around her middle, thumbing at the ribbon around her dress as he mouthed at the chocolate skin.

“Off, too much… I need this off.” She tugged at his suit jacket, and clothes went flying. Only his pants soon remained, his own shoes left at the doorway of the house when he entered. However..

“You don’t need to look so embarrassed… You’ve seen me without my dress on before~”

“Y-Yes, but the situation called for it then! You had an entire chunk taken out of your side, I couldn’t see what to bandage otherwise--”

“Shh… You always explain things when it’s not needed, my sweet scientist. Just relax, okay? I’m not going to shout at you.” She tsked and pushed even further against him, watching as he did exactly that against her covered breasts. He looked so comfortable, it was adorable..

“I.. I want to try something, if you will allow me to.”

“Alright, what do I-- Yipe!” The yelp was immediate, not fully expecting the suddenly bold hands on her rear. They gave a firm squeeze, now lifting her up to properly lay her back onto the bed. His nose brushed against her neck again, a number of possessive nips and sucks placed all about. Every soft sigh, every pitched moan, every single sharp intake of breath…

He drank them in like water.

“Wilson, heh… There’s quite a fire in your eyes~” She had tilted his chin up to get another look at him, pressing a thumb near his lips.

“Tell me, my sweet little scientist… How good do you want to be for me?” If he had ears, they would have perked up. A tail, it would have started wagging. But he turned his head into her palm, a soft whimper and nod answering that question real quick.

“Please, I want… Let me..” He ducked his head, pressing a kiss right in the cleft of her breasts. She could only giggle, reaching down to press his head between them.

“You really do like them, dontcha?... Alright, how about you get a good look then?” Gently pushing him off, she reached behind her to unclip the offending article. It’s tossed to the side, and it’s as if a switch was set off in poor Wilson’s mind.

He had to devour her.

“Easy! They’re not going anyw--ah!” A tongue was quick to lap around, hungrily pulling a nipple into his mouth. He was in total bliss, light moans working out of his throat as he roughly sucked at her. His other hand was busy tracing her about, finger and thumb tugging the other one to keep her occupied. Her gasps got him going, set a fire ablaze in his stomach.

Servitude.

“A-Alright! Ca-aah, calm d-down there!” She just about managed to gasp this out, feeling the cool air brush against her when he pulled off with an audible pop. Only to switch to the other one, giving it the same treatment as his fingers also switched place. Another pop and he trailed kisses down her stomach, letting his fingers lightly dance along her sides as he tried to keep eye contact. Despite the boldness, his entire face was flushed red, even more so when his thumbs tucked into the band of her underwear.

“Go, go right ahead… I’d let you know if I didn’t want this.” Her hands were quick to lace through his strange bouncy hair, marveling at the softness as she lifted her hips up. Same as her bra, the underwear is tossed to the side, and her legs are propped up onto his shoulders. His warm breath could be felt over her wetness. Hold on.

“W-Wait, what’re you… What’re you planni-- Ngh!” She… Was not expecting that tongue. Not in the slightest. It swiped from her hole up to her clit, now lightly circling it as her thighs were spread even further apart. She could just about see his expression, and the eye contact… He was burning up.

“You taste… Magnificent.” He practically drooled this out, burrowing his mouth against her. She started getting a bit loud, even for her, and her thighs closed around his head. Instead of spreading her yet again, he allowed it, smoothing his hands along the thick outsides of her thighs. He would teasingly turn his head to litter said thighs with bites and kisses, light and coy.

Marking wherever he could.

“Wilsoo-oon… Plee-eease..” She whimpered before huffing out, taking firm hold of his hair between her fingers. He was taking too long, in her opinion. A firm yank against her and she got what she wanted, a pleased smile drooping across her face as his tongue parted her yet again.

“Right there, that’s it… Just like that… Soo good, please… Don’t you dare think about stopping.” She nearly growled his out, but was met with more enthusiasm than before. Only letting him pull away for air before pulling him back, she began grinding her crotch right against his tongue and face. Both of them were in bliss, sloppy noises and distinct moans rising through the air as Wilson went to town about eating her out.

“Nearly… I-I’m getting close, Wilsonn, plee-ease…” Another whimper and she was gasping, almost being tipped back as he pressed closer against her. His head turned from side to side, nose brushing against her to deliver the most perfect friction.

She was surprised the neighbors didn’t complain about her scream.

It was high pitched, loud, and her grip only tightened against his hair. Fiercely riding out her orgasm, she was babbling incoherent praise non-stop, her thighs dangerously clapping down around his head.

Crack.

It wasn’t until a good twenty seconds later that she realized exactly what just happened.

“Holy shit, a-are you okay?!.. Hold on, let me just… Fuck…” She gently tugged him away, watching the blissed out look on his face. That crack didn’t sound healthy, not in the slightest.

“Wilson?!”

“Goodness… I haven’t been able to roll my neck like this in years~” A firm kiss right against her mound had her jolting, a half assed angry pout on her face as she pushed him away. Oversensitive from all that, she looked at him turn his head this way and that, gleeful from the easy motion. Expensive chiropractor be damned, who needed one when you had the thickness of a Willow.

“You goof… Wait, you didn’t… Did you cum yet?”

“Well… Yes, I did. Seeing you enjoy yourself may have just about tipped me over the edge.”

“... Wilson, you’re still in your pants.”

“I know. Thank you, Lady Willow.” That grin, that adorable goofy grin… Last time she even saw it…

“I haven’t seen you grin like that since our last Winter's Feast in the Constant. You helped Webber put the Deerclops ornament on the top of the tree.”

“I, well… I haven’t been that happy since then, Willow. The world was against us, but we were happy with one another. We weren’t constantly apart..”

“I was serious about that, y’know. You staying here.” She brushed his hair down, pulling him up and helping him out of his pants. She couldn’t help but giggle at the heart covered boxers he was wearing, but he was tugged against her chest no problem. Ear right above where her heart was, he sighed as the rhythm pulsed against his ear.

“Are you sure?... I’m quite a piece of work.”

“You say that as if you haven’t seen me sit inside of a fireplace before. Or seen Webber take a massive bite out of his monster lasagna. Or--”

“Alright, alright, I get it. We’re all pieces of work.”

“We’re all pieces of work, but… We’re our OWN pieces of work, aren’t we? We’re pieces of work that understand one another.” Her fingers tangled into his hair again, simply smoothing it down and watching it bounce back up. It was fun, and he relaxed even further against her naked form.

“I must say, you are one delicious piece of work~. Hey!” He half glared up at her from the forehead flick, instead burrowing a few more kisses against the bite marks he left. This only let laughter rise into the air.

One sounded quite like a muted trumpet. The other like a light and airy flute..


End file.
